Jason Stackhouse/Season 4
In the 12 1/2 months after Sookie's apparent death, Jason has become a full-fledged Deputy Sheriff under Andy and has sold Sookie's house. After receiving his grandfather's pocket watch from a returned Sookie, he returns to Hot Shot. He is rendered unconscious by the young werepanthers and locked in a freezer. Once he comes to, he finds himself tied to a bed. He learns he is to be the father of Crystal's cubs (and apparently the cubs of every other female werepanther in Hot Shot). He must however, first be made into a werepanther himself. Both Crystal and Felton transform and sink their fangs into Jason. Later, while feverish and undergoing his metamorphosis, Crystal gives Jason some "Mexican Viagra".She proceeds to rape him, while the female werepanthers look on and line up to be impregnated by him. One young werepanther is persuaded by Jason into releasing him and he manages to escape. On the road he is hunted by Felton. Jason manages to kill him shortly before Crystal comes to the place. Jason threatens to kill her if she comes closer as he leaves. By night Jason nearly collapses by the road. Hoyt with Jessica were passing by there, saw him laying down and took him with them The next day Jason regrets meeting Crystal and thinks God is punishing him for too much sex. He is also aware of the full moon and is afraid of morphing into a werepanther. The same night he has a sex dream about Jessica and he's bothered when Hoyt appears. The full moon is that night and a worried Jason handcuffs himself in the bed. Sookie comes by his home and makes him realize that if he shifts into panther form, he can slip out of the cuffs. Later, he runs away into the woods to undergo the transformation. Jessica having felt Jason's panic, rushes to him and joins him. Sookie discovers from Alcide Herveaux that werepanthers have to be born into a werepanther family in order to exist. This means that Jason is not becoming a one. Jessica stays with him, comforting him and telling how special he is before the two part ways. Jason is suffering from sexual fantasies about Jessica, due to drinking her blood. He vigorously exercises in an attempt to distract himself. Hoyt visits to check up on him, concerned over how Jason is recovering after his captivity and rape at the hands of the residents of Hotshot. Jason avoids the subject and Hoyt brings up his deteriorating relationship with Jessica. He says that he can feel Jessica "slipping away" and believes that losing her might kill him. Finding out about Antonia's spell, Jason runs toward Bill's house to save Jessica. Jessica had broken free from her chains and cage by luring Bucky to take the keys. She openes the door and was about to meet the sun when Jason suddenly jumps in front of her, saving her life. Later, Jessica breaks up with Hoyt. Jessica heads over to Jason’s house and tells Jason about the break up. Jason is upset because Hoyt has been his friend since the first grade. He rescinds his invitation to Jessica and out she flies. Arlene and Terry are distraught when Mikey Bellefleur is kidnapped. Jason and Andy try to figure out what happened when Jason's phone rings. Hoyt tells him that Lafayette has the baby and has forced him out of his house. Andy leaves the room to get some pants for Hoyt, but instead downs a vial of V he found in the sofa cushions. thumb|left|Jessica and Jason kiss Jason and Andy meet a pant-less Hoyt outside of his home. Andy is pumped with V and approaches the door. He tells Lafayette to let him in. Jason tells Andy that the rules are to diffuse the situation, but Andy smashes the door down. Lafayette (who is possessed by Mavis) refuses to hand over Mikey. Terry and Arlene follow Andy and Jason to the house. Jesus comes to Hoyt's house to help with Lafayette. He begins to communicate with Mavis and claims that he can help. He tells Mavis that his boyfriend is a Medium and she has taken his body. She grows distraught realizing what has happened. Jesus helps Jason dig for the remains of Mavis's son. Once found, she holds the skeletal remains of her boy. Jesus grips her shoulder and begins to cast an exorcism spell. Mavis leaves Lafayette's body in a shimmer of bright, golden light. She thanks Lafayette and now, reunited with her son, her spirit finally move on. Jason remains at Hoyt’s house helping him fix his door. Jason tells Hoyt they witnessed a miracle tonight. Jason picks up the Taylor Swift CD and teases Hoyt for having it. Hoyt explains it's Jessica's and asks Jason to bring her the box of her items. Jason shows up at Bill's house. He has her box of things and even took the time to scratch out the words "For You, Monster". Jason says if she ever needs to talk he is there for her. She asks if he wants to come in, but he suggests it isn't the best idea. Later however, the two are seen having sex in the bed of his truck. Jessica tells Jason that they didn’t do anything wrong. Jason confides that he defended Hoyt all through school and is obviously feeling guilty. He asks her to glamour him so he doesn’t remember. She’s offended and refuses to do it. She leaves to find a human to eat saying "Fucking Humans". Hoyt visits Jason and talks about how the house is empty without Jessica. He says that he can still smell her perfume in his house. Hoyt is crying, saying that he still waits to see Jessica crawl out of her cubby. He asks if he can crash with Jason for a little while and Jason says yes. Jason askes Sookie could he crash at her house because Hoyt is crying, sleeping, and farting all the time. Sookie tells Jason that Bill wants to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium to kill Martonia but that Tara is trapped inside. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie and Jason try to figure out how to rescue Tara. Jesus wants to speak to Marnie and goes toward the shop. There’s a protective force field around the store that burns Jesus. He talks to Antonia and she tells him to go to her through the barrier. He turns into a Demon-like creature while going through the barrier. Tara and Holly chant a ritual to break the protection spell from inside the store. They run outside to Sookie and Lafayette. Just as they are reunited Marnie makes them all disappear. Jason is left alone outside Moon Goddess. Eric, Bill, Pam and Jessica arrive at the Moon Goddess Emporium to destroy the witches. The Vampires are ready to attack but are interrupted by Jason who explains that Sookie is inside. This prompts Eric and Bill to say "F**kin' Sookie" causing Jason to stand up for his sister. He shows them the protection spell around the Emporium. Eric and Bill try to think of another way to get inside or to disable the spell. While Eric and Bill are plotting, Jason explains to Jessica that he still feels guilty. She responds by telling him that she doesn't care of how he feels. Suddenly, Kirsch and Duprez attack the other vampires. Bill stakes Duprez, reducing him to a pile of gore. He grabs a handful of the former sheriff, holding it over a subdued Kirsch in an attempt to snap her out of Marnie's mind control. Eric insists that she be killed. Pam pulls Kirsch's "vintage Cartier" jewellery from her neck. A reluctant Bill asks if there is any way to break the conditioning, as was done with Eric. Eric believes that it might be possible. Kirsch professes her loyalty to Antonia. Frustrated, Bill picks Kirsch up and slams her face first into the pavement, then calls for Marnie to break the spell on Kirsch. Marnie negotiates with the Vampires outside, bringing Sookie with her. She gives the "kill the king" command to Kirsch, who once again attacks Bill. Bill throws Kirsch into the force field, where she burns to death. Marnie lets everyone know that the force field is solar-powered. She tells Bill and Eric that she will free Sookie if they kill themselves. They agree, but before they have a chance to, Pam fires a rocket at the shield to stop them. The shield stops the rocket, directing the explosion toward those outside of it. None of the vampires are seriously hurt, but the blast severely burns Jason. Jessica has to feed Jason some of her blood so that he can heal. Furious, Eric berates Pam for attacking Marnie with Sookie standing there, as Sookie could have been killed by the blast. Marnie and Sookie go back inside. Marnie casts a spell which causes the vampires to walk towards the shield, which will kill them. Jason tries to pull Jessica and Bill away from the shield. He cries to Sookie in his head for her to stop whatever is going on. Using her fairy powers, she breaks the spell. Lafayette and Jesus cast a spell of their own, freeing Antonia from Marnie's body. Antonia's spirit casts her own spell That lifts all the others. Marnie cries in despair, seeing her grand scheme falling to pieces. Outside, the vampires see the protection shield go down. Pam tries to apologize to Eric, saying she knew the rocket wouldn't penetrate the shield. Eric, still pissed, tells Pam to leave before he kills her. Shattered, Pam dashes away. Bill and Eric rush inside Moon Goddess to kill Marnie and Roy. Unsure of her feelings and stunned from the recent rescue/attack, Sookie can do little but stand and stare at both Bill and Eric. Jessica goes up to a now-healed Jason. He claims he can't stop thinking about her, blood or not. He asks Jessica what to do, but she playfully tells him she doesn't know and walks away. Jason goes to Hoyt to confess his interaction with Jessica. Hoyt violently beats him to the ground and tells him that there's something just missing from inside Jason. He walks away while Jason mutters that he's sorry. Jessica runs over to Jason's house who lets her in and she realizes that he told Hoyt about them. They proceed to make love on the sofa. Jessica tells Jason that she doesn't want to be his girlfriend because she doesn't want to hurt him like she did Hoyt. Jason agrees and they continue to make love. Jason asks if there's a part of him that's missing to which Jessica says there isn't. A few minutes after she leaves, someone knocks on the door. Jason goes to answer it and is shocked to see Steve Newlin standing there, baring newly made fangs at him. Category:Character Biography